Fullmetal Alchemist Meets the Paper Alchemist
by Paper Alchemist
Summary: Fullmetal is partnered with a Paper Alchemist. T for light cursing, and drug use,tobacco only. Second chapter a little rough, but that's it.
1. Fullmetal's Assignment

Ladies and Gentlemen, I present a character to annoy and to be partnered with the Fullmetal Alchemist and his brother Alphonse. This is going to be before the death of Lieutenant Colonel Hughes. So, have fun and R&R…please?

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Fullmetal Alchemist, and other characters and the story. BUT, I do own the Paper Alchemist, Kumakichi Kentaro.

Begin Chapter 1

"This is total crap," he said resting his head on his auto-mail arm. "Al, why does Mustang want us backing Central anyway?"

"I don't know big brother, but he did say it was important," responded a large suit of armor.

"Well, it better be. After all, we're getting closer to finding it." The train slammed to a stop, causing the big brother to fall onto Al. "Agh! What the hell is going on, dammit!"

"Just shut up, and stay down. Nobody will get hurt that way." The man was an ex-military soldier and looked to be strong because of his rippling muscles he was proud of showing. The young man got up off of Al and brushed himself off. "Hey!" yelled the muscular man. "I said stay down, shrimp!"

"Shrimp! Who are you calling a pint-sized little snot nosed midget pipsqueak?" he jumped up in a fury.

"Uh, Ed, he didn't say that," Al said waving his hands in an innocent manner.

"I said stay down!" the muscular man said as he slung his heavy arm straight down for Ed. Unfortunately for the muscled man, he missed and ended up with Ed's shoe in his face.

"Whoa," said one of the men with a gun in his hand, "he knocked Captain Blake Everard out."

"Who knew that midget could do that," said another henchman.

"I'm not a midget, a pipsqueak, a shrimp, gnome, troll, or undersized brat!"

"But big brother…" It was useless. Once Ed was insulted about his height, he never let it down.

When they got to Central a tall muscular man, two shorter officers, and a young man were there to greet them. One of the shorter officers was a young lady with blonde hair and a no-nonsense aura. The other was a smug officer with a transmutation circle on the back of his glove. The young man was an older teenager with a bored look on him. They waited and jumped back from the collapsing bodies that almost landed on them.

"Looks like you had an interesting ride Fullmetal," said one of the shorter officers with an arrogant smile on his face.

"Hello Alphonse, Edward," greeted the young lady with a bow.

"Hello Lieutenant Hawkeye," Al replied.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Ed said waving his hand in dismissal.

"Edward Elric!" said the larger officer with pink diamonds around his head. "You have returned to Central at last!" he practically picked up Ed and squeezed him so tightly that, if Hawkeye didn't stop him soon, would have his brains on the floor.

"Armstrong if your not careful, you'll end up killing Edward," said Hawkeye.

"I'm just so happy that the Elric brothers are back in Central again," he added with a tear.

"Fullmetal Alchemist," said the young man who was waiting in the back.

"Hey Mustang, who is this guy?" Ed asked as he walked closer to the young man in question. He was taller, and had a worn look on his face. He had long brown hair and a dangling earring in his left ear. He wore a T-shirt and a pair of blue jeans and a necklace with a transmutation circle on it.

"Ed, this is Kumakichi Kentaro. He is going to be your new partner," Mustang said.

"What!" both of the boys said in unison.

"Why did you pick me to be with this lawn gnome?" Kumakichi said.

"Lawn gnome?" Ed replied angrily. "Don't call me shorty, gnome, imp, or a midget!"

"And why the hell not you pint-sized brat?"

"That's it!" Ed shouted. Al grabbed a hold of him to keep him from attacking Kumakichi. "Let go of me Al, let me at him!"

"Jeez, you're such a feisty little short stop aren't you?"

"That's enough you two!" Hawkeye interrupted.

"I don't want you to be arguing and end up dead because of your feud," added Mustang.

"Well," Ed said, calming down. "Is he a dog of the military like me?"

"Watch," Mustang turned to him. "Show him, Paper Alchemist."

"Paper?" asked Ed. Kumakichi pulled out a couple of sheets of paper from his back pocket and touched the transmutation circle around his neck. It glowed and he flicked the paper in his hand and tossed it at the train. Suspended in air, the paper turned into knives, although they were made of paper instead of metal. He smiled and he moved his hand towards Al, and the knives followed suit. He moved his hand up, then down. The paper knives did the same. He tilted his head and moved his hand swiftly towards the ground next to Captain Everard and the other two men. The knives stuck into the ground about a half an inch around the captives. Captain Everard turned whiter than the paper next to his nose.

"How is that Fullmetal?" Kumakichi asked. Ed looked at the ground and then back at Kumakichi. "Well?" he egged on.

"Heh," Ed replied. "Very impressive, but now they're stuck in the ground."

"No," he withdrew the knives and held them at Ed's throat. "They aren't."

"Oh yeah?" Ed clapped his hands and raked the left on the back of the right and sliced the knives with the sword-like arm he created. "What now Kumakichi?"

"This," he said as he raised his hand and made the shards into more, tinier knives. "As long as it's there, I can use it."

"Dammit." He knew Kumakichi was right.

"Both of you, stop it now! That's an order!" Mustang yelled.

"Yes, sir," Kumakichi made the paper shards into several sheets and pocketed them. Ed then transmuted his arm back to the auto-mail it was. He moved to attention when his arm creaked badly. "You ok, Ed?" asked Kumakichi.

"I don't know." He moved his arm and it creaked and moved slightly. "I may need to go back to Winry."

"Winry?"

"My auto-mail mechanic. She and her granny fixes me up and gave me my auto-mail."

"Good," Mustang interrupted. "Kumakichi, I want to go to Risembool to have his arm fixed."

"Yes sir," he said rolling his eyes. Ed, Al, and Kumakichi got on the train back to Risembool and started on the journey that may be longer then the both wanted.

When they arrived at Risembool, they went down the road to the Rockbell household to stumble on an old lady in the middle of the street. She fell onto the road and Kumakichi leaned over to help.

"Why thank you young man. I have never had such kindness from people lately," she thanked him.

"Don't worry about it. Hey Ed, how long till we get to the Rockbell's?"

"It's the house up ahead." Al said.

"Ok, where are you going ma'am?" he asked the old lady.

"I'm going to the Rockbell house myself. My leg has been shortened in an accident in the next town."

"Well, I'll help you there, ma'am."

"Well, if it isn't Kumakichi, the punk from Central." Kumakichi looked up to see whom it was. It was Captain Everard, from the train.

"What the hell? You were in Central, how the hell did you get here?" Ed asked half-dazed.

"Huh? Oh, you're talking about my brother Blake. I'm First Lieutenant Mike Everard, his little brother. He got his one phone call and told me to kick your asses," he finished, cracking his knuckles.

"Ed, hold this lady for a second. I've got this," Kumakichi said.

"Ok, no skin off my back," replied Ed. Kumakichi pulled out the paper and touched his necklace. He tossed the paper and it became a set of handcuffs that latched onto the Lieutenant's wrists.

"What the-?" he felt another set catching his feet. He went to break them and he couldn't. "Agh! What the hell is this?"

"Paper. Why, can't a strong man like you break paper?" The Lieutenant tried and tried but he couldn't break them. He fell to the floor and tried some more. He gave up and tried to get Kumakichi.

"_Animum tuum terreo,_" said the old lady. The lieutenant looked at the lady and started to scream in terror.

"She's the devil! Get her away from me!" he begged. Kumakichi and Ed looked at each other and then at the lady. Who was this old hag?

End Chapter 1

Ok, who is she? Find out in chapter two. The Latin, means "I scare your spirit." So that's why he reacted the way he did…yeah anyway. Please read and review.


	2. Answers and More Questions

Ok, for those of you who care, there will be Latin phrases and they are "spells" in a way. I'll have a translation, and if need be, what the spell does. Oh, "Kumakichi" is "Lucky" and "Kentaro" means "Sharp". Hope you enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Fullmetal Alchemist, and other characters and the story. BUT, I do own the Paper Alchemist, Kumakichi Kentaro.

Begin Chapter 2

Kumakichi looked at Ed, and Ed looked at Al. Al looked from the Lieutenant to the old lady, then back to the lieutenant. None of them spoke for a while till the old lady sighed.

"Well, I guess my secret is out. Edward, Kumakichi, Alphonse, I guess I must explain who I am, and what I did."

"Um…yes ma'am. I believe that it would calm us and not confuse us as much as we are now, " Kumakichi replied. The old hag then turned and held her hand towards the frightened lieutenant. "What are--?"

"_Tuam memoriam amittes et de nos dixisse non potes_," she said. The lieutenant was silent and didn't say a single word. He sat with a blank look upon his face and curled up into a ball on his side. Kumakichi looked at her and she smiled. "You may get your paper young man."

"Oh, thank you." He touched the necklace and grabbed the chain part of the handcuffs of paper and they folded into sheets of paper. He pocketed them and looked at the scared man. He felt a shiver run through his spine and ran over to Ed. "I don't care for her. She is a bit scary."

"Yeah, no kidding. I think we should be on our guard. I don't know if she is good or bad."

"Either way Elric bothers, I'm gonna stay on her good side regardless." Ed and Al nodded in unison. Kumakichi turned and looked at the old lady. "I think you owe us an explanation." She nodded and hobbled over to them.

"I'll explain at the Rockbell household." Kumakichi looked at the Elrics and shrugged. Ed and Kumakichi took a side of the spell caster and walked her to the house.

When they got there a wrench flew from the door and landed square in between Ed's eyes.

"What did you do to my perfectly engineered auto-mail parts this time Ed?" asked a blonde girl wearing a pink bandanna forcing her hair back behind her and a black tube top. Her pants were not pants, but the bottom part of a jump suit that was put on and had the top half tied around her waist. She was mad and was scary, even to Kumakichi. "Did you get into anymore fights and damage them again?"

"No, I'm coming back for a check up and a touch up or two!" he screamed back holding the wrench and his forehead.

"What the hell is all this racket?" said an older voice. It belonged to the short old lady with a pipe in one of her hands. "Oh, Edward is back."

"Pinako? Is that you?" the old lady with the boys asked softly, hobbling her way to the door.

"Saige, you old bat! How are you my friend? It's been a long time."

"Yes it has. Pinako I need your assistants in a leg." She pulled back her cloak that she was wearing and revealed a bloody stump that was supported by nothing. Kumakichi stared and looked at Ed.

"Brother, I don't think she's human," Al said shivering, or so it seemed.

"No shit…Ed, let's uh…get her inside," Kumakichi looked at the stump and grabbed an arm.

At Central, Colonel Roy Mustang was on the phone in his office, with his lieutenants doing chores and paper work.

"Dammit Hughes! I don't want to hear about your wife and your daughter!" he boomed.

"But she's so cute and my wife is absolutely beautiful," Hughes replied on the other end of the line.

"Are you at the train station with Major Armstrong?" the Roy fumed.

"Yes, but he's too big. Did you have to send him with me, I mean he sticks out like a really big man," Hughes whispered the last into the phone. Major Alex Louis Armstrong was indeed a big man, but not big as in obese. He was a muscular man with a blonde tuff of hair in front and a blonde mustache. He was dressed in regular clothes, but looked like a military personnel nonetheless. Lieutenant Colonel Maes Hughes was in his non-military clothes but looked normal compared to Armstrong. They were at the train station in Risembool.

"Yes, he needs to keep an eye on Major Kentaro. I don't need Fullmetal and Paper to end up killing each other. They both have a problem with their tempers."

"Yeah, that is true. So you just want us to tail them, or what?"

"I would just say out of sight but keep tabs on them just in case."

"Oh Roy, just one more thing…" Hughes said.

"What's that?"

"Can I show them pictures of my cute little daughter? Oh, and my beautiful wife?"

"You want to help me discover if my flame powers can go through a phone line, Hughes?" There was a soft click. "Guess not."

Kumakichi sat at the Rockbell table with the Elric brothers on both sides. He didn't bother eating because he needed to understand what happened in the past couple of hours.

"What's the matter sonny, not hungry?" Pinako said as she was bringing Ed some more bowls of rice.

"No ma'am, it's not that," he replied.

"Then what is it?"

"That old lady…Saige. I just don't understand…"

"How she could stand like that without her leg? Yeah, I don't understand it either. But I could never understand some of the things that gal has done. She went to another place, now don't ask me where I haven't the slightest idea, but she was gone until you brought her here." She took a puff of her pipe she had. She let out a heavy sigh. "Winry should be done with the surgery by now. I wonder…" At that moment Winry broke into the room panting. Pinako looked at her and blinked.

"She…She…" she panted walking over to Pinako.

"Winry?" Ed had finally stopped eating and looked at the horror on Winry's face. Simultaneously, Ed and Kumakichi jumped up and moved to the room and Ed almost puked. The floor was covered in blood, and on the table where Saige should have been was a beautiful, nude young lady. Her hair was a golden brown and her body was voluptuous and enticing. Kumakichi turned to Ed and looked at his pale face. Ed fell on his bottom and stared at the room with his right hand over his mouth. Kumakichi, gathering his courage looked back at the room and eased his way into the room. He looked at the alluring body on the operating table. He swallowed his fear and hardly moved to touch the soft appearing skin. His hand was above her breasts when she arched her back and inhaled deeply. He lost his balance and started to fall. He felt two metal hands under his arms. Looking up, he saw Al and looked at the body on the table. As he stood up, it started to fall slowly back onto the table and her eyes opened. She turned to him.

"Kumakichi, I'm sorry for the mess, and for worrying you. I must now explain who, and what I am. She stood up and walked over the closet and picked an apron and fastened it onto her body, she bent down over a spot of blood and started to suck it up from the palm, up the arm, and into the center of her chest. The blood from the rest of the room was pulled into her hand. "There," she said. "That should be good enough. Pinako," she called standing up. "Please if you do not mind, I would like to borrow some clothes." Pinako looked at her and slowly moved and retrieved them. She got dressed, uninfluenced by the staring eyes at her body. She tossed the apron and walked passed Al and Kumakichi, and picked up Ed. She kissed his forehead and walked to the table. "Pinako, Winry, and you young alchemists. Thank you. Now, I need to explain myself to you kind souls."

Hughes and Armstrong were outside the Rockbell house and saw the beautiful lady take a seat at the table. The others took their seat around her and looked at her. Hughes handed the binoculars to Armstrong and he looked through at the small group.

"Well Major, what do you think?" Hughes asked.

"I don't know sir. I don't think I know who she is," he replied.

"Hmm, I don't think that is normal behavior for Kentaro. I mean, just look at him." Armstrong did so, and he saw what Hughes meant. He was pale, and looked as if he was scared. Kumakichi was never scared easily. Then he saw Ed jump up from his seat and grabbed Kumakichi by his shirt. Kumakichi then responded by breaking his grip and shoving him. Ed clapped his hands together and transmuted the top of his right arm into a sharp blade.

"I think that's our cue," Hughes jumped up and ran.

"You son of a bitch!" Ed screamed. He grabbed Kumakichi by his shirt. "How can you say that?" Kumakichi broke his grip by sliding his hands on the wrist and pushing up. He then shoved Ed back.

"Get off! All I said was that you were an idiot for bringing your dead mother back! Your math may be right but you forced your brother to go along with him and look at what happened you stupid midget!" Kumakichi yelled. "He's nothing but a damn shell!"

"I'll kill you!" Ed clapped his hands forming a circle and brushed the back of his right arm and transmuted the top of his automail right arm into a bladed edge. He jumped at Kumakichi. Kumakichi touched his necklace and drew the paper from his back pocket.

"Ed! Don't!" Winry cried. At the same time Hughes and Armstrong busted in and saw Ed and Kumakichi fighting. Kumakichi managed to make a paper sword and parried Ed's attack. Armstrong grabbed and held Kumakichi while Hughes grabbed Ed.

"Ed, calm down! What the hell is going on here?" Hughes asked.

"He insulted my brother and my mother! He's in insensitive bastard! He's…"

"He is this country's savior, and you are too Edward," the beautiful lady said.

"Who are you, miss?" Hughes asked holding Ed down.

"I am Lina. I am a messenger to Edward and Kumakichi," she said. "Edward, calm down and please take a seat. You too, Kumakichi." She turned to the ones holding them down. "Lieutenant Colonel Maes Hughes, and Major Alex Louis Armstrong. I am glad that you arrived. Now, please take a seat as I explain how these two must save the country from a terrible evil. His name…is Canute."

End Chapter 2

Well, here is the breakdown. "_Tuam memoriam amittes et de nos dixisse non potes"_ means "You will lose your memory, and you will not be able to talk about us." The names mean, in order: Saige, Lina, Canute mean old/wise, beautiful/alluring, and knot. Hope you guys like this, I'll work on the next installment. Later!


End file.
